


Comfortable

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc go to a spa while Jack and Walker ski.  Beverly feels comfortable around Jean-Luc.





	Comfortable

Beverly sat next to her best friend on the sofa in the ski resort on Thyrol they had agreed to go to with Jack and Walker on shore leave, despite the fact that neither Jean-Luc nor Beverly knew how to ski. But Walker had begged Jean-Luc to go so he wouldn’t be the odd man out with Jack and Beverly, and then Beverly asked Jean-Luc to come, so he accepted the invitation. If Beverly had asked him to go atmosphere diving, he probably would have said yes. Jean-Luc passed Beverly a cup of hot chocolate and she smiled in thanks.

“So why aren’t you out there learning? I bet Jack would teach you.” Beverly wrinkled her nose.

“I might break a leg. No thanks. Why aren’t you out there,” she countered. He grinned. 

“I tried when we were at the academy and I fell more times than I stayed upright. No broken bones, but I think it was just dumb luck. You don’t have to hang out with me the whole time. I know there’s a spa here. Why don’t you go indulge? My treat.” Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“Seriously?” Jean-Luc nodded. He picked up one of the PADDs littering the table advertising the services of the spa and handed it to her. 

“Just charge it to me.” Beverly grinned and began to page through the listings. She began to book a few things for herself, and she booked one for Jean-Luc. She passed him the PADD to attach his thumbprint authorisation. 

“Booked you something, too. Come to the spa for your appointment at 1400.” Beverly stood and leaned over and kissed his cheek. “And, thanks!” Jean-Luc watched as Beverly moved towards the lift that would take her to the spa with a content smile on his face. He wondered what she had booked for him. He finished his own cup of chocolate and glanced at the clock on the wall. He still had plenty of time to read before he needed to be at the spa for his surprise. 

###

“Alright, Captain. Your mate thought you might like to use the pool for a little while, and then enjoy our sauna before your treatment.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows went up at the tall Thyrolian’s words. _Mate_? Well, he supposed, she _had_ charged her appointments to him, it probably was just their assumption that they were together. Jean-Luc followed the young woman towards the changing room. “You can replicate whatever style trunks you’d like, or swim nude. We’re not fussy. We just ask that you respect all swimmers.” Jean-Luc nodded and headed to the replicator. The woman grinned. “Most men tend to replicate a swimsuit. Surprisingly, many of our female clients swim nude.” 

“What did Beverly do?” The young woman laughed. 

“She asked me not to tell you!” Jean-Luc chuckled on his way to the changing cubicle. 

###

Beverly had opted to wear a small bikini in the pool. Jean-Luc thought it was probably an impractical choice, but one that looked nice on her. Beverly swam over to Jean-Luc and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “They think you’re my boyfriend. Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

“You say that now....” Beverly trailed off and a blush crept up her chest and neck. 

“Beverly, what happened?” 

“Uhm....we might have a couple’s massage booked for later. Bye!” She swam off before Jean-Luc could respond. 

Jean-Luc swam several laps of the pool and then decided a trip to the sauna might be nice and relaxing. To his surprise, the sauna was empty, so he stretched out on one of the benches and only looked up when the door opened. It was Beverly with a towel wrapped firmly under her armpits. Jean-Luc sat up and adjusted his towel. 

“Have a good swim?” Beverly nodded and sat down on the bench next to him. 

“If you don’t want the massage, we can cancel it. It’s just that I scheduled one for me and one for you as a surprise, and when I got here I found out they had assumed we wanted a couple’s massage....and after they thought you were my mate since you paid for it and I didn’t correct them, it would have looked odd if I cancelled it or asked for separate rooms.” Beverly fisted her hands in the terry cloth and looked down. “I’m sorry.” 

“I already told you not to be. It’s fine. We can always talk during the massage, right? I mean, it’s not sexual. It’s just a massage.” Jean-Luc reached over and took her hand. “And there’s no one else I’d rather be fake dating.” Beverly laughed. 

“Well, it beats fake dating Walker.” Jean-Luc rolled his eyes.

“Gee, thanks, I think.” The two fell into silence and enjoyed the heat until the timer went off. “I suppose we need to go rinse off again.” 

“Yeah, and they said there would be robes hanging on the lockers we left our stuff in for the massage.” He nodded and rose from the bench, extending his hand to her. She laughed. “Such a gentleman!” 

###

The massage beds were pushed together and Jean-Luc blushed when he saw it. He whispered in Beverly’s ear, “Should we ask them to separate the beds?” Beverly shrugged as they were greeted by their Thyrolian massage therapists. They managed not to look at each other as they removed their robes and laid down on their stomachs on the bed. Soft music began to play and Jean-Luc inwardly rolled his eyes. _So much for it not being romantic_. One of the therapists lit a few candles and the lights dimmed in the room. Jean-Luc turned his head to glance at Beverly and she rolled her eyes at him. His fingers found hers and he gave them a squeeze. 

The massage felt wonderful. Jean-Luc and Beverly soon abandoned all attempts at talking as they both just relaxed. The massage therapist worked hard at Jean-Luc’s neck. 

“You’re very tense here. Do you have a demanding job?”

“Jean-Luc is a starship Captain,” Beverly supplied. 

“Ah, you must be very proud of him.” Beverly flashed Jean-Luc a grin. 

“I am.” Jean-Luc decided two could play and he spoke up. 

“Beverly is in her third year of medical school and I’m very proud of her.” Beverly mouthed ‘thank you’ at him and he grinned back. He really was proud of her, it wasn’t a lie. 

They both became silent again and Jean-Luc let out a low moan when a particularly sensitive spot was touched. Beverly heard him and it stirred feelings in her she knew she shouldn’t be having for her best friend. “Enjoying yourself over there?” 

“Mm. This feels amazing.”

“I know. We need massage therapists on starships.” 

“We’d never get any work done.” 

“Now we bind you together for the last part. Some couples choose to be joined during the binding.” Jean-Luc turned his head to Beverly and she stared back at him with wide eyes. Joining? Why did that sound as though they were expected to have sex? 

“Beverly,” Jean-Luc spoke quietly, “What kind of couples massage did you book for us?” 

“Uhm. It said it was a traditional Thyrolian massage. I thought since we were here on Thyrol, why not. Why?” Jean-Luc banged his head into the soft pillow before turning to their therapists. “Could you give us a minute?” 

“Of course. Simply ring the bell when you wish for us to return.” A small device was handed to Jean-Luc and the two Thyrolians exited the room quietly. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“I take it you didn’t study Thyrol?” 

“No. Not the planet, at any rate. I have studied their physiology.” 

“Right.” Jean-Luc took a relaxing breath and turned onto his side, conscious of making sure he was still covered by the sheet. “The Thyrolians are a very,” he searched his mind for the right word. “_Sensual_ species.”

“No wonder they’re good at massages,” Beverly quipped. “But what does that have to do with this binding?”

“They want to basically wrap us together. It’s part of their cleansing and meditation ritual. We would face each other and be bound around the hips and chest. Our arms and legs would be free to move.” 

“I see. And this is why they told us some couples like to be....” Jean-Luc nodded. “Jean-Luc, I’m so sorry. I’ll...tell them the massage is over and we don’t want the binding.” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“We can’t do that, Bev. They’d consider it an insult. Personally, I don’t want to deal with that fall out.” She frowned.

“I could put my panties back on?” 

“What would be your excuse?” Beverly chewed her lip.

“My period?” Jean-Luc chuckled. 

“You’re naked under that sheet. I think that’s something you would have disclosed earlier and had your panties on.” 

“True,” Beverly sighed. “Well,” she said with a wink, “We’ll just tell them we don’t wish to join, and we’ll just get bound.” Jean-Luc panicked inwardly. He knew his body would react to being so close to Beverly – even if he wasn’t attracted to her, which he _was_, just the fact of being pressed up against a naked woman would probably cause a reaction. He brought up his worry to Beverly and she softly giggled. “You don’t think I wouldn’t get turned on having you pressed up against me?”

“Well,” Jean-Luc faltered. “I mean, I’m not _Jack_.” 

“No,” Beverly replied, “You’re not.” Her statement hung in the air between them and she reached for the bell in Jean-Luc’s hand and pressed it.

The Thyrolians filed back in and one of them looked expectantly at Jean-Luc. He smiled at them.

“We have decided against joining for the binding.” The Thyrolain woman nodded.

“Very well. Please move onto your sides and face each other.” Jean-Luc and Beverly did as they were told. Jean-Luc tried to keep a small amount of space between the two of them and he tried very hard not to look at Beverly’s body when the sheets covering them were removed and focussed on her face instead. The Thyrolians began to bind them together by lifting the cloth that had been draped over the beds near their hips around them, pushing them close together. Jean-Luc blushed and Beverly let out a small gasp when their genitals touched. 

“Sorry,” Jean-Luc whispered. 

“It’s alright.” Beverly wiggled slightly when her chest was pushed against Jean-Luc’s and they were wrapped together. Jean-Luc closed his eyes.

“Please don’t do that.” 

“Sorry,” Beverly hissed. After being wrapped together, their massage continued and they were instructed to breathe deeply and clear their minds as they were being massaged to enter a state of meditation. Jean-Luc wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to be able to deeply breathe and relax with Beverly pressed against him, but he thought he would try. Beverly’s head soon lolled onto his shoulder as she found herself falling into the meditative state. Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her for support, but he too, soon found himself relaxing.

Jean-Luc opened his eyes when he felt Beverly’s lips press against his. He gave her a puzzled look and she whispered. “Shh, I’m meditating.” 

“By kissing me?”

“Mm. I feel so relaxed and content right now.” She wrapped her arms around her friend and shifted. Jean-Luc closed his eyes as she rubbed against him. He was sure he should receive some kind of award for chivalry because at that moment, all he wanted to do was make love to the woman he was with, heedless of the fact that she was dating his best friend. Beverly rested her head against his shoulder again and let out a long, contented sigh. 

The Thyrolians dimmed the lighting further and retreated from the room, leaving Jean-Luc and Beverly bound together and fully relaxed. The couple that wasn’t a couple soon both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. 

They woke up when the Thyrolians began to gently unwrap their bindings. Beverly blushed as Jean-Luc thanked their massage therapists and passed her the terry cloth robe she arrived in. 

“Many of our clients prefer to retreat back to a private room afterwards where we have some light refreshments set out for you.” Jean-Luc glanced at Beverly, who nodded. He could do with something to drink. 

“Thank you, that would be lovely.” Beverly tucked her hand in the crook of his arm as they were once again escorted away. 

“When you are finished, you may exit through that door over there, which will take you back towards the dressing rooms. If you wish to return to your room instead, just press this button over her and your belongings will be transferred straight to your accommodation.” Jean-Luc nodded his thanks, and the door swished shut behind the Thyrolians. 

Beverly glanced around the room with delight. The dimly lit room had several sofas and chaise lounges and a long glass table along the back piled with food and drinks. A doorway to the left took you to a full bathroom, complete with a large whirlpool and walk-in shower, and the door on the right was the one indicated by their therapist that would lead them back out into the corridors. Beverly opened the center door and closed the door with a blush. 

“Bedroom,” she explained before moving to explore the bathroom. Beverly’s eyes lit up when she opened the bathroom door. “There’s a whirlpool tub. I’ve never used one before.” 

“Go ahead and indulge yourself. That’s why we’re here.” Jean-Luc made a shooing motion for Beverly to go into the bathroom.

“What will you do?” Jean-Luc looked around the room. 

“There has to be something to read in here. Or a PADD to look stuff up on. I’ll be fine. Enjoy. This is _your_ day.” Beverly smirked and walked up to Jean-Luc and stood directly in front of him.

“You know....we’ve already seen each other completely naked. You could join me.” Beverly leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek before she picked up a champagne flute and walked into the bathroom. Jean-Luc watched her slack jawed. What was she asking him to do? She wasn’t flirting with him...at least, nothing worse than what they usually did. And she claimed to love Jack, so he knew she wasn’t interested in him....but they _had_ just shared an intimate massage together. He shrugged and picked up his own glass and the ice bucket with the remainder of the bottle and followed Beverly.

She was already neck deep in the water and she grinned at her friend. “I’ll close my eyes if you’d like.” She screwed her eyes shut and Jean-Luc chuckled. He placed the bucket and his glass on the edge, shed his robe and entered the tub moving to the opposite side from Beverly.

“You can open them now.” She smiled and lifted her glass.

“Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Jean-Luc echoed. He slowly sipped the champagne and relaxed into the tub. “You’re right, this feels amazing.” 

“Mm. You’ve spoiled me today, Jean-Luc. Thank you.” Jean-Luc leaned over to clink his glass with hers.

“You deserve it. I know school is stressful, and not having Jack around must be hard. I’m just glad we were able to take leave during your break so you could see each other. I’m only sorry Walker and I invaded.” Beverly snorted.

“Right. Jack is up at seven to eat, get his skis on, and he’s out the door. I don’t see him again until dinner and then he’s tired from skiing, so we have a quick meal, he gets in the shower, and goes to bed! So much for a romantic getaway.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault. I should have known when he suggested going skiing over my break. I can’t _really _begrudge him. But I do have to look at taking on an internship soon. Not my residency, those come later, but I need to do a six-month internship on either a ship or station. I probably won’t be able to see Jack for six months, so this was kind of our last time together unless his captain can give him additional leave before my internship starts....” She batted her eyelashes at Jean-Luc, knowing full well that he would do whatever she asked. It was the one thing she hadn’t figured out about her friend. She often wondered if he had feelings for her like she had for him, but she brushed them aside. If he _did_ have any feelings other than friendship for her, she would wait for him to speak up. 

“Why don’t you serve on my ship?” Jean-Luc spoke quietly, and wondered if he would come to regret the offer. Beverly smiled at him and moved herself across the tub. She threw her arms around him, forgetting she was naked, and gave him a tight hug. 

“Really? Thank you Jean-Luc!” Jean-Luc hugged her back and blushed when her breasts pressed against his chest and Beverly pulled back. “Sorry. I kind of forgot we were naked. I’m feeling so comfortable around you.”

“Me too.” Beverly chastely kissed his lips. 

“We probably shouldn’t mention any of this to Jack. He wouldn’t understand.” 

“No,” Jean-Luc agreed. “He probably wouldn’t.” 


End file.
